The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may, or may not constitute prior art.
Containers or hoppers are typically used in manufacturing operations to facilitate the movement of various materials. Self dumping hoppers are one genre of container that are frequently used to collect scrap material (such as from machining operations, for instance). Self dumping hoppers may include specialized configurations that allow for relatively simple handling and movement by a fork truck, and ease of emptying as well.
A base platform may be provided that includes spaced slots, or an opening that is configured to engage the tines of a fork truck for lifting, moving and placement purposes. Mounted on the base platform is a dump body that is adapted to rest upright during filling of the hopper but that includes a geometry that, especially when filled, is biased to allow the hopper to be easily tilted towards an emptying position. A latching mechanism associated with the base platform is operable to engage a locking pin extending from the dump body to maintain it in its upright, fill position. Latching mechanisms commonly in use employ a spring biased handle that may be actuated (often by the fork truck operator), once the self dumping hopper or material handling container has been moved into position for emptying. Activating the latching mechanism allows the dump body to rotate or hinge open from a side or bottom into a second, emptying position. Such devices typically require that the fork truck operator disembark from the fork truck and its protective surroundings to manually activate the latching mechanism handle to initiate the emptying process.
Latching mechanisms that are remotely controlled have been introduced. Such devices often include hydraulic actuators that require a fluid connection to the hydraulic system of the fork truck, if available. These devices are costly and typically require an interface with the fork truck that may either be unavailable, require retrofitting of the fork truck, or the purchase by the customer of specific fork trucks. In addition, hydraulic devices that are associated with the hydraulic system of the fork truck require a connect/disconnect operation by the operator each time that a hopper is moved, resulting in time loss and reduced efficiency. Other, less costly devices have included pull cords and pulley systems that are mounted to the fork truck, the fork truck upright, the fork carriage assembly or a combination thereof. Such devices also require integration of the release system with the fork truck which may be undesirable, require retrofitting of the fork truck, or the purchase by the customer of specific fork trucks.